Proffesional Help
by SwisArmyRomance
Summary: Jin has been proclaimed by his family members as “needing professional help” for a multitude of reasons. His unwilling to cooperate attitude has gotten him kicked out of 4 psychiatrist’s offices. Now the only Doc left in the city is TOUYA! will b yaoi!RR
1. Howdy DrPhil!

**Summary: **Jin has been proclaimed by his family members as "needing professional help" for a multitude of reasons. His unwilling to cooperate, stubborn attitude has gotten him kicked out of 4 psychiatrist's offices. Now there's only one Doctor left in the city and this particular doctor is THE ONE. THE ONLY- TOUYA!!!! o0o0o0o0o! Aaaahh!

Rinku: So what brought about this fic?

SAR: Well I think that a lot of stories show how complex and dark and spiraling out of control Touya's life can be but not much about our favorite Irishman Jin's problems. Sooo…since I'm just so wild and crazy I made a fic that centered around Jin losing it a little and Touya being all calm and stuff. On that happy note, do the disclaimer my diminutive little friend.

Rinku: Diminutive? Please bitch you're only 4"11. Anyhow, SAR doesn't own YYH or YYH characters, including me.

SAR: Fab Rinku. Simply Fab. By the way, this whole scene at the physiatrist's office may seem unrealistic. I just made it seem like a doctor's office waiting room kinda thing. Oh! Just so no one asks, everyones human in this fic. Alternate universe and all that. This means that Jin has been stripped of his horn and pointy ears. He does however have his accent.

Jin: NOT THE EAAAARS!!!!!

SAR: Srry Charlie…BEGIN!

* * *

**Professional Help**

Jin Kaze sat anxiously in the waiting room chair. His thumbs twitched nervously, his eyes glanced back in forth, constantly alert, and he religiously ruffled his long red hair every five minutes. Anyone would call him a bit of a wreck, or perhaps just a bit hyperactive. Even still he looked a hell of a lot better then the jittery little man sitting on the other side of the room, or at least Jin thought so.

Them man was short, bald, and had two cups of coffee with him, one was held in his trembling hand and the other was on the floor next to his feet, waiting to be drank.

"That'll be gettin' cold soon." Jin said looking wide-eyed at the coffee and not the man who it belonged to. He was still having trouble looking strangers in the eye. The jittery coffee man gave a nervous laugh.

"That's a funny accent you have." The man commented shakily.

"Irish." Jin said shortly. Jin looked at the rooms other occupant. A younger man, closer to his age than the other, he had streaks on his face from drinking too much and terrible dark circles and bags under his small dark eyes. His black hair looked greasy and he had his pointed nose up high, as if he were superior to everyone else in the room. Jin thought he looked more normal than that guy too.

"So," said Mr. Caffeine "What's your problem?" Jin had a brief, paranoid thought as to why this man knew he actually _had _a problem and then he remembered that he was sitting in the middle of a psychiatrist's office.

"My problem is that e'ry other Doc I've been to got sick o' me and kicked me out." Jin replied. Mr. Caffeine chuckled again nervously. However, this time it took him a while to stop the small little giggles from escaping his mouth. There was a few seconds where he was still laughing softly but no longer had an amused look on his face, he actually looked a bit frightened.

"Mr. Yoruhima?" Said a calm, deep voice from behind them. Jin turned around. He was about a foot away from a young man with silvery blue hair and icy blue eyes. "Mr. Yoruhima?" The man repeated. Mr. Caffeine stood up and walked up to the blue-haired man.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Dr. Itsuru (1)" Yoruhima said while vigorously shaking the young man's hand. Jin looked wide eyed at the blue haired man-or should he say the doctor? Not only was the man's hair unnaturally blue but he was a petite guy, probably not more than 5"5. His height, his hair, plus his facial features -Jin supposed his mother would have called it a baby face- added to how young he looked. Jin was absolutely sure that this man was a few years younger than himself at least.

"It was no trouble at all Mr. Yoru-

"Hideo is fine. I prefer my first name thanks." He interrupted. The young doctor nodded and then led his coffee-loving patient into the room. He shut the door behind him and then Jin just sat there, ruffling his hair and twiddling his thumbs until it was his turn to go into that room.

"Young isn't he?" asked the room's other occupant in a croaky baritone voice. He didn't seem surprised. In fact, the drinker had an odd amused tone in his voice.

"S'pose he is." Jin mumbled, once again avoiding the stranger's eye. "Have you been 'ere before?" The man pulled out a cigarette and said no more. Spontaneously, the door the young Doctor and the coffee-lover had just passed through opened again and this time the doctor looked extremely annoyed.

"If you're going to smoke please do it outside you idiot." The doctor said harshly. He then turned to poor, jumpy Jin with calm, icy eyes. "Excuse me; he isn't a patient of mine. He is an," Here he paused searching for the proper term. "An acquaintance and I have asked him to leave several times already today." He turned back to the man. "I'll speak with you when I am finished with work and only then. If that doesn't suit you feel free to leave Risho." He said. He gave an apologetic glance at Jin, whose nerves had just shot up due to the angry tone of the doctor's voice, even if it wasn't directed toward him. He then returned to the room behind the door; He returned to his other patient. The man Jin had learned to be Risho chuckled.

"You're shaking a little bit. Jumpy much? You and the freak with the coffee problem are probably real good buddies, eh? C'mon loser! Say something!" Risho chuckled. Jin bit his lip and looked to the side, completely avoiding the strange man's gaze. Jin thought he was just imagining the sound of footsteps at first, that it was just more of the paranoia. But he soon smelt smoke dangerously close to him and the shadow of the black haired man loomed over him terrifyingly. "Want a smoke?" Risho asked tauntingly. Jin bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't need to take shit from someone who didn't even know him. He also couldn't start a fight and get kicked out before he even met the doctor; his Mum would kill him .He felt Risho grab his wrist and pry his hand open. He shoved a cigarette in his hand. "C'mon freak. You're too damn jumpy. Relax." He taunted.

"Do you 'ave beer muscles er sumthin? I'm a hell lot bigger 'n you." Jin said forcefully. He tried not to be scared of this over-partied bully. He tried to tell himself that he could beat the crap out of him if he had to.

'_Bully.'_ Jin thought.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his head throbbed. Images flashed in his mind.

_ That guy was bullied too…_

Risho backed off a bit. Something was different in the guy's eyes all of a sudden.

_ That guy was bullied and then he-_

"Risho!" a voice called from behind Jin. "Please!" The young doctor said sternly. "Leave. I promise to speak with you later."

Risho swaggered over to the blue-haired man.

"Liar." He hissed. "You coward; you avoid you problems like the plague. Well I'll follow you anywhere you run, you son-of-a-bitch." He gave an intense look and then once again took his seat. Touya sighed in defeat and looked at Jin.

"Jin Kaze?" He asked he asked wearily. Jin nodded. "Please come in." Jin followed him through the door which Touya closed.

Touya took his seat at his desk and Jin sat in a chair across from him. "I apologize for Risho. He's…well he's a bit-

"Smashed out o' his fuckin' mind." Jin chimed in. "How old are you anyway? Yer sure as hell not older than me. Tha's fer sure." (A.N. spelling mistakes and he's kinda repeating himself and babbling. All part of the Jin-ness. Don't think I'm crazy)

Touya gave him a deceptively soft smile. He hated people thinking of him as "too young" or "still a child". He was positive that he was ages older in maturity and intelligence anyway. "My name is Dr. Itsuru. 22" He said "So yes, you're correct I'm a bit younger then you." Jin froze suddenly.

"How'd ye know that? How old Aye am? How'd ye know that?" (2) He asked suspiciously and very quickly. Touya was used to people talking fast, it was amazing how fast people could speak when they were being charged for the hour.

"It's right here in your file Jin." Touya said trying to calm him down. He held up a folder as if to prove himself. Jin winced a little at the site of his own file.

"That damn thing tells ye nuthin bout me. Nuthin bout me but my age and that I'm "stubborn" an' "Uncooperative". Nuthin bout me but what some damn Doc thinks bout me." Jin became briefly aware that he was babbling but he continued anyway. "They all hated me. Those friggen phyca…phyc…" He huffed at is inability to pronounce the word. "The shrinks didn't like me much." He finished.

"Why didn't they like you?" Touya asked in a calm, soothing voice. "And I wont read your file at all if you don't want me to Jin."

"They said Aye was 'a brat and unwillin' ta do anythin'" Jin said. "S'pose Aye might've deserved a bit O' that though…"

Touya frowned.

"Even if you _were_ being difficult no professional should have said that to you." Touya said as if he were apologizing for them. Jin thought about the man before him for a moment. His expression seemed to be one of genuine concern. His hair, although an unnatural color, seemed to look natural and perfect it the light. His back seemed permanently straight with his perfect posture. He was, in fact, a very intriguing looking person(3)

Jin thought, at that moment that he was more normal than this guy too…

* * *

SAR: Umm….That was it? I guess I just want to get this story out there. Will be JxT in future chapters. NEXT CHAPTER: We find out a few details about WHY Jin is seeing a psychiatrist AND Risho's "talk" with Touya.

_(1)Itsuru _means freeze in Japanese and I needed a last name for Touya because Dr. Touya sounded too informal. Btw I'm not one of those people who learns Japanese by watching the anime. I don't really have any interest on learning Japanese. Too difficult. I had to look the word up.

(2) _Yea…_I know Jin seems a little bit loony right now but he's supposed to be a little out there. He'll get back to his normal Jin self later. Don't worry.

(3) Jin prolly doesn't even know what the word "intriguing" means…

PLZ REVIEW! I wanna know if this story is at all good. If no one reviews then I will assume no one likes and move onto another story. Check out my profile too, if you wanna know more about the arteest who who's writing this shit.

I promise the next chapter wont suck as much. So review and I'll get it out faster! I've got alot of time this week cuz it's spring break and all.


	2. So how does that make you feel?

SAR: CHAPTER TWO IS UP! This is my first multi-chap fic so pardon me if I don't post stuff up fast enough. Feel free to leave me comments telling me to hurry my ass up. :-D

Rinku: HAHA! You're slow!!

SAR: Shut the fudge up Rinku (I'm censoring my language for all the kiddies out there.) Disclaimer and warning if you would be so kind Rinku.

Rinku: Would be my pleasure Ma'am.

SwisArmyRomance owns nothing. We mean it folks. Other than this plotline and that crazy coffee dude from chapter 1 she owns ABSOLUTLY nothing. Hell, she doesn't even own the penname 'SwisArmyRomance'! That's a name of a song that the authoress ALSO receives no money for…which is probably why she's totally broke right now…

Warning: This story will be shonen ai and yaoi in future chapters. Also this chapter contains some super-mild violence and foul language cuz the authoress is a potty mouth.

BTW VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so no one thinks I can't spell almost all the mistakes made while Jin is talking are intentional. (Ya know cuz of his accent.) Don't want anyone thinking I'm an idiot.

SAR: BTW! Kudos to Ryoukko-kai who has reviewed all of my shit and been a super helpful and all around B.A. person. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR U:-D (I no how excited u must b right now) I totally suggest everyone go read her stuff cuz it's all awesome!

STORYTIMESTORYTIMESTORYTIMESTORYTIMESTORYTIME

Chapter 2:

"An ya know whah? Shrinks in general piss meh off. Who they think they are telling _me _that _I'm_ nuts? Same with my Da' and mum, I know I'm a lil' loon-like; No need fer them ta point it out alla time." Jin blabbered.

For the first time in twenty minutes Touya lifted his eyes from his desk as his head snapped up in attention.

"What do you mean Jin?" Touya asked suddenly cutting his over-talkative patient off mid-sentence.

"Oh sorry, didn' mean ta offend ya with the shrink thing-"

"Not that." Touya said exasperatedly. For the first time in the entire session Jin had said something that didn't have to do with hating psychiatrists. "I meant about your parents."

"Oh" Jin said gloomily. (1) "There ain't much ta say bout them. 'M not up ta there "expectations" so theh think there mus' be somethin' wrong with me. There ain't though. Annoyin' as hell, the two of 'em together."

"So if you don't think you have a problem why do you think you need to be here? And why did you feel you needed to see," Touya tried to remember "4 other psychiatrists?" Touya made sure to stress the word "psychiatrist" as opposed to "shrink".

Jin frowned.

"Ya read bout that in da file didn't ya?" Jin pouted like a stubborn child and the therapist across from him tried to suppress a small laugh at how child-like he really looked.

"Ma parents wan'ed ta send me ta some ritzy mental hospital er sumthin'. I told em to screw 'emselves. Thing is though, my Da' helps me pay my rent. They said they'd cut meh off if I don't get some 'Professional Help' (2)

Touya frowned again.

"What do _they_ think your problem is Jin?" Touya asked. Jin's eyes widened a little bit, like a mouse that the cat had spotted.

"Well they er…" Jin trailed off. "They think Aye've gotten real loony in the last few years. 'M always jumpin at things and such. 'M loony, yea, but only a lil. None 'o their concern anyways." Jin murmured.

"Why the last few years Jin? When do you think this started?" Touya asked enthusiastically, glad that he'd finally gotten the Irishman to say something that could actually be helpful. He watched the redhead shift uncomfortably in his seat. The room remained silent for a moment.

"Stuff." Jin said finally. His eyes kept shifting between his doctor and the door. Touya's enthusiasm immediately dropped at his patient's cryptic answer.

"What do you mean by 'stuff' Jin?"

"Jus'…" Jin trailed off looking desperate. "Its jus' stuff; Lot's of stuff goin on alla time." Jin's inner dictionary (3) seemed to fail him as he searched himself for a good explanation. "Jus' lot's of stuff makin' me a loony toon."

"Jin, you-"

"Sorry Dr. Phil but I really gotta get goin now. It's real important." Jin said anxiously, already half way out of his seat. With surprising speed Touya got up from his desk and ran over to his patient.

"Jin," He said while gently squeezing the redhead's shoulder. "You're not as insane as your family thinks. You should tell them that. However, there is something bothering you and I think you should come see me again this time next week." Touya stared into Jin's wide fearful eyes with the most sympathetic, calm look he could muster.

"Ya hav pretty eyes." Jin said innocently.

Touya raised his eyebrows. He could barely think of a way to respond to that statement. Luckily he never had to…

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass invaded the room. After a moment, the two realized it had come from the waiting room outside. Touya rushed immediately out the door and Jin followed a second later.

"Risho." Touya muttered fearfully under his breath.

The large mirror that had hung on one of the walls seemed to have been smashed with a glass beer bottle which also lay broken on the floor. Touya had a flash of fear in his eyes before he regained control of his features and inhaled deeply.

"I suppose this session in over Jin. Will I see you next week?" Touya asked while still staring intently at the broken fragments of mirror. Jin remained silent as he looked curiously at the man next to him. "Jin?" Touya asked with a bit of urgency in his voice. Jin's head snapped in attention,

"Yeh sure…" Jin said quickly. He waited for his new doctor to say something more but only silence followed. Jin grabbed his backpack that he'd left in the waiting room and hurried toward the door.

"By the way Jin," Touya called just as Jin's fingertips touched the doorknob. Jin's ears perked in attention. "Please don't call me 'Dr. Phil' during future visits." The young doctor said numbly while still staring at the reflective bits and pieces.

"Will do Dr. _Itsuru_. An' good luck talking to th' drunk." Jin rushed out the door glad to finally be out of the office.

Touya swept up the remains of the mirror and bottle as best he could, all the while hoping that this was Risho's final outburst and Touya would at last be left in peace. The combination of problems, patients and Risho's nonsense that Touya had delt with already today was taking it's toll on the young doctor.

He sat himself down shakily in one of the room's stiff chairs. His eyes closed gently and he inhaled deeply and slowly.

Peace. He thought. One short moment of peace would make the migraine better. Unfortunately, his peace was disturbed a moment later by a buzzing sound coming from his pocket. Touya glanced at his phone. A new text message:

_I just saw the freak leave. You outside now. _

Touya's eyes widened. He snapped the phone shut and looked outside the two-story window. Sure enough, Risho's beady black eyes were staring up at him from the ground. Touya's form began shaking ever so lightly. Although he was too far above to see the details in the dark-haired man's features Touya could feel Risho's powerful, spiteful glare.

There was a rather large flight of stairs between Dr. Touya Itsuru's office and the ground floor of the building. Touya walked slowly looking straight ahead of him the entire time. Each step he took mocked him, with the sounds of his steps pounding in his eardrums. Every forward motion he made down the steps seemed slowed. His anxiety increased every second.

After what seemed like an eternity of small steps Touya reached the bottom floor of the building and walked outside. Risho was sitting on a bench with his cigarette in hand.

"Freak had a nice car. I should take it around next time he visits." Risho said. Touya's fists clenched.

"What do you want with me? I thought this business was over after high school." Touya asked shakily. Risho's face, which a second ago had held a look of wicked amusement, contorted into pure anger and hatred.

"You little son of a bitch." Risho spat. Venom dripped off every word. His alcohol hazed eyes had difficulty focusing on Touya's form. "You left us! The rest of that trash school had a knife to your throat when we all found you! We all had a bond you bastard! 'Graduation' doesn't change the fact that you're one us!" He grabbed Touya by his collar and lifted him a few inches off the ground. Touya's normally icy, unreadable eyes were wide. "Your posh office and your cushy job doesn't get rid of that scar on your arm and it doesn't get rid of the tattoo on your back. The one that marked you as part of our 'club'. Remember?" Risho asked. Touya was thoroughly afraid. Risho was a rabid dog, his anger only sharpened by the alcohol coursing through his veins.

"And you'll never get rid of those terrible, freakish eyes. You think you're superior to the people that come to you for help but you're not. You're a cold, psychotic mess with a crappy life-

"The only thing I regret in my life was joining your little club Risho." Touya interrupted fiercely. Risho closed his mouth and set Touya down. For a moment, Touya saw a brief glimpse of the old Risho, a person he'd called a friend, an actual person. Not this drunk with a crumpled life. For a second the two were calm, the world around them was still as the two old friends looked straight into the others eyes.

The fist that suddenly impacted with Touya's face caught him so off guard he couldn't breath. After a few more blows to the stomach Touya Itsuru lay unconscious on the ground. Risho scribbled a short message on a crumpled peace of paper and shoved it into Touya's hand.

Jin Kaze walked into his apartment. He dropped himself onto his couch and started twitching his thumbs. His loud, jumbled thoughts settled for a moment on the young doctor he had just visited. He had really nice eyes…Jin almost fell asleep remembering Itsuru's words, remembering his voice.

Suddenly his telephone rang. He grunted, then he groaned, then he cursed…

"FUCK WHOEVER'S CALLING MA FUCKING PHONE!!!! YA FUCKER! DON' CALL ME WHEN I'M ABOUT TO FALL ASLEE-"

He cut himself when he heard his mother's voice from the answering machine.

"Honey, It's your mother." _No shit._ "I'm worried about you. How was the new doctor? Stay with this one please. If you don't get professional help you'll always be like this…" She trailed off. He was very close to picking up the phone and telling her that he did not require "professional help" nor did he need her waking him up like this. He even went so far as to get up off his extremely comfy couch when his mother added:

"You father is talking about cutting you off, whether you stay with this therapist or not. He's been saying you've caused to much trouble lately…"she trailed off again. "I think he's just upset and overworked. Honey, please call."

Jin groaned and plopped down once more on his couch. A child-like pout settled on his face. He tried closing his eyes again but he couldn't fall back asleep. His thoughts drifted once more to the young psychiatrist. As Jin stared at the wall he couldn't help but wonder what Itsuru was doing at this very moment.(4)

A gloomy Jin? So sad…doesn't it just bring a tear to your eye??? ;-(

OHMIIGOSH THE TITLE TOTALLY MAKES SENSE NOW:-D

Jin's inner dictionary mainly consists of words that are no longer than 2 syllables and are all said in an Irish accent.

Lying on the concrete… ouchie

I'm a little unsure about what's gonna go down in the next few chapters so please give me suggestions if you have any!


	3. One week since you looked at me

YAY! CHAPTER 3!!! You know, when you're trying to quit smoking they say that the third day without a smoke is like some invisable finish line. Like after 3 days you're in some non-smoking groove and the rest is prett easy, like a downhill bike ride or something. I have no idea if that's true since I've never smoked and therefore, never had the need to quit smoking. However, if that's true then every chapter after this one should be easy right? RIGHT?!? Why don't I hear you all agreeing?

Rinku: Prolly Cuz you're totally wrong

SAR: gives the finger

Rinku: Hey hey hey this is a family fic...Okay no it isnt...in fact this is rated T and shouldn't be read in you're under 13 or an imature dipshit. yaoi in future chapters.

SAR: Seriously peoples. Review. The more reviews the faster I write. And HEY while you're at it, go to my profile and review my other shit 2. Word to all the fans out there (fans? Yea right.) I'll prob be posting another oneshot up soon too called **If you Give an Ice Master a Beer.**

On with the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 3: One week since you looked at me**

Touya Itsuru woke up when the rain began to hit his face. It was so cold that it

stung and his whole body ached. He groaned. He didn't even have enough strength to open his eyes.

"Hey Mister it's raining!" A nearby voice said. Touya, realizing whoever sounded quite close opened his eyes a crack.

"Hey!" Touya yelled quickly and loudly. The young boy's face was inches from his own and staring at him intently.

"Sorry guy," The boy said backing enough to lend Touya his hand to help him up. Touya lifted his right hand, in an attempt to grab the boy's own. However, he found a small piece of paper shoved into his fist. He stared at it for a moment and then put it in his pocket. He managed to get himself up without the child's help.

"It's raining!" The young boy repeated. Touya took a good look at him. He looked about 8 years old and was sporting a large, colorful, cap.

"I can see…" Touya said blankly.

"Well why we're you lying out in the rain like that?" The boy asked curiously.

"I wasn't conscious..." Touya said exasperatedly. The boy had two yo-yos in one hand and an unopened umbrella in the other one. (AN: Figure this one out yet? IT'S RINKU!!!!) "Why are _you_ out in the rain?" Touya asked the boy. He looked at Touya curiously.

"I'm Rinku." The little guy said happily. Touya suppressed an annoyed twitch.

"_Okay…_ but why are you out in the rain?" Touya repeated slowly. Rinku stared at him curiously again and then chuckled to himself.

"Well unlike _some _unconscious people I could mention _I_ have an umbrella!" As if to prove his word, Rinku held the still unopened purple umbrella up in the air like it was friggen Excalibur. Meanwhile rain poured down on both of them.

"But your umbrella isn't open. Therefore, it serves no real purpose" Touya stated, bewildered at the boy's lack of sense. "And I'm conscious." He added.

"Well dammit guy! Make up your mind! Jeepers!" The boy said as he did a very complex move on his yo-yo. Touya felt his body shiver (1) from the icy rain pummeling his skin.

"Do you need me to take you home Rinku?" Touya asked. Suddenly, the kid's features took on a totally different appearance than they had a moment ago.

"N-O guy." Rinku spelled out. "Thanks for the offer." He mumbled quietly. Touya briefly wondered if he'd upset the child somehow. However, Rinku was back to normal before Touya could even give him a second thought. "I'll see you around Mr. Conscience." Rinku said with a wave.

"Conscience?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, you know how you were UN-conscience like a second ago? Duh."

At that moment it occurred to Touya this crazy child could quite possibly end up being a patient of his one day. He extended his hand to Rinku

"Good night Rinku; it was _nice_ meeting you." Touya had just stretched the meaning of the word "nice" to its limit.

Touya went home that night and forgot all about a redhead that couldn't sit still, and a young boy that wondered around in the rain late at night. (2) Try as he might, he still could not shake the memory of Risho's hateful stare.

Jin Kaze stirred from his sleep for the umpteenth time that night. He had been soundly asleep at first, for almost a whole hour, when he was once again awoken by a phone call. Convinced that the person on the other end of the phone should be dammed to the fiery pits of you-know-where he decided not to answer the phone. The answering machine would pick it up anyway:

_"Mr. Kaze, this is Leila Baldino." _Jin's head snapped up. He struggled to quickly untangle himself from his sheets.

"_I was the detective in charge of the Oliver Sage case-"_

"I know oo this is." Jin snapped, quickly picking up the phone. "Sorry…err…why are you calling?"

"_Ah there you are. Screening your calls?" She asked._

"Ah, no. Y'see I was sleepin'. Anyway please jus' tell why yer callin'." He begged.

"_I see, sorry to wake you. Allow me to explain; we picked up a 22(3) year old man yesterday for dealing drugs. Like an idiot, he tried to bargain with us. Said he could give us the names of some "real criminals". Allegedly, his friends had accidentally killed someone in a fight during their sophomore high school. He's from the area so we think he might be referring to the Oliver Sage case. We're prying him for some names and we were hoping that if we brought in the suspects you could identify if any of them looked familiar." _

Jin was silent for a moment. Finding the criminals…after all this time? Did it really matter? Could Jin really bare to look at those faces?

_"Mr. Kaze I'm sure it will be difficult. I understand you've seen multiple therapists after the incident, that's good. It's the best thing for you."_

"How did ya know bout that?" Jin asked, paranoia creeping up on him again.

_"We've kept a file on you here at the station ever since the Oliver Sage_

_Incident."_

'Jesus,' Jin thought. 'Even _they_ have a goddamn file on me.'

"Yah, I'll do 'atever ya want meh to." Jin said somberly.

_"Thank you very much Mr. Kaze. I'll call you sometime before next week. Good bye for now."_ The phone was hung up. Jin sat upright on his bed, now knowing that any rest that night would be haunted by a memory of the past. (4)

_Jin, a high school student, walked home at a sluggish pace. He purposely took the long way so he would get to spend a little extra time away from his home. _

_"Can't run you little shit!" A voice called from far away. Jin, on instinct (and stupidity) started running himself, assuming someone was trying to call him out. After a minute he realized he was not being chased and took a glance at his surroundings._

_There._

_There, on the other side of the park a scrawny, olive skinned boy ran from a flock of guys about his age. The funny thing, Jin remembered, was that the boys chasing him weren't much bigger then he was. They were all just punks, Jin didn't even go to the school they did. Still though, he loved fights. Fighting, watching people fighting, it was all good. Jin, stupidly, stood and watched the scene unfold. _

_The boy ran into a large oak tree and tripped on one of the trees mighty roots. _

_"Stop it!" He screamed shakily. "Leave me alone!" _

_But of course, they didn't they started beating the shit out of the poor guy. He wasn't even struggling to get away anymore. In fact, he was stock still._

_This wasn't a fight at all, Jin realized, this was just cruelty. He finally began going over to them to tell them off and maybe knock em around a bit for hurting the poor kid so bad when suddenly, the biggest of them all said shakily. _

_"H-he's not breathing guys."_

_"What?"_

_"He's not breathing man!" "Are you sure?"_

_"We killed him! We gotta call the police, an ambulance some-_

_"No!" The big guy interrupted his friend's panic, "No police. No hospital, he's dead already. We'll leave him here. He's someone else's problem." Jin could swear the big guy looked him dead in the eye as if to say 'your problem now'. The boys fled and Jin stood motionless in his place, staring at the lifeless form before him._

_Naturally, he called the police. After the ambulance came Jin was questioned at the police station. He was absolutely hysterical when they asked him if he had anything to do with the boy getting hurt._

_"NO!" He shouted at a short, tan-skinned woman named Officer Baldino. "I TOLD YEH IT WAS TH'S PUNKS! I WUDN'TA DONE NOTHIN' LIKE THA'! GOD IT WASN' ME! IT WASN'!" He was shaking madly and the officer was begging him to stay calm, trying to tell him that he wasn't going to be sent to jail unfairly. After a while his parents showed up. His mother looked worried and his father looked disgusted. Jin shuddered thinking of the long ride home with those two._

_One month after that the police were still calling him down to the station frequently to question him. _

_Two months later they still hadn't found the real culprit and Jin was still a nervous wreck._

_Two years later, Jin was still jittery, nervous wreck living in his own apartment, with help of his rich pop's money, and his parents finally decided he needed "Professional help."

* * *

_

1)Ironic, no? Ice master is chilly….ha ha

2)Rinku is NOT gone. He will serve a purpose in a chapter or two. I didn't just sneak him in here for the hell of it.

3)Yes I realize that Touya is also 22 in this story. Risho is as well. Just so we're clear the guy that the police took in is not Touya or Risho or any actual character from the anime.

4)FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!! CEW THAT LITTLE SWIRLY EFFECT!

Okay lads and lassies, there you have it. Jin's past is reveled. BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE??!?!?! GOOD GOLLY MISS MOLLY! So incase you didn't get this, this is what's happening to Jin during the week in between his next visit with our favorite shrink. Next chapter is more about Touya and if it's a long chapter we'll get to see the next therapy session with Dumb and Dumber.

Rinku: Who's Dumb and who's Dumber?

SAR: Hmmm…I would say Touya is Dumb and Jin is Dumber. But we still love 'em

Rinku: And Risho's dumbEST right?

SAR: That's right-o Rinku. 'Cept no one loves Risho.

Rinku: I second that. Btw when do I come back into the story?

SAR: In a chapter or two. In the meantime go read everyone the poem you wrote.

Rinku: OKAY! _Ahem _Roses are red, leaves are usually green. If you don't press the Review button, we will get mean. THANK YOU FANFICTION!! PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE AN ABSATUTLY SPLENDID DAY EVERYBODY!


	4. Memoirs of a Misfit

SAR: OHMIGOD! I CAN"T BELIVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS PIECE OF SHIT!! IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME!

Rinku: I think we should kill her…

SAR: stfu! I swear now that finals are almost over and school is ending I'll be much better about updating. Sorry for being such a stinker everybody. . Rinku, please do the disclaimer while I wallow in my self-pity.

Rinku: Gladly. Swisarmyromance owns absolutely nothing and receives no money for this shit she calls writing. However, I'm happy to say that thanks to a kitchen floor in need of cleaning and mucho babysitting she is no longer broke.

SAR: Wait just one second there lil mister! I do own something this chapter.

Rinku: Really?

SAR: Yep. Touya's little brother makes his grand appearance in this chappie. He's an OC (DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!) I own him and he will probably star in some future fics after I'm waaaay more into this one.

Rinku: What's the lil bro's name? And is he shorter than me?

SAR: Umm….don't laugh…His name is Binx…I know weird but I'll explain in the bottom-of-the-page authors notes. And sorry budster but he's way taller than you.

Rinku: DAMMIT!!!

And now, our feature presentation…

Normal present events

_Italic Flashback_

**Chapter 4: Memoirs of a Misfit**

_You turned your back to the wrong people Touya . Never feel safe._

Touya re-read the note that Risho had stuffed in his hand so many times he began to feel sick. He was nauseous and an evil feeling churned in his gut. He could still remember the face of every young man who was in their group at school. They were the town's local shoplifting, poor, troubled youths. The misfits. The ones that everyone proclaimed to be "Future Criminals."

Touya had never played a major role in the group but he became an ever-present member once he found that no one would harm him if he was in that group. No one would torture him if he hung around with the guys who carried pocket knives in their jeans.

These "Misfits" accepted him. They even liked him a little. They were mostly poor guys, just like him. And despite their being "scary" they were pretty okay people. Usually. He fit in with them and if he had to steel a few extra Twinkies from the 7 11 in order to fit in, so be it. He had a place in the school. And in this godforsaken town if you had no place then your only purpose was to be hunted. 

Touya and his younger brother found themselves in this personal hell hole when Mr. Itsuru (Father of the fucking year) left sixteen year old Touya and his seven year old little brother Binx to fend for themselves…

"_W-why did we have to come here Touya? Why couldn't we stay at home? Someone could've helped us!" said seven-year-old Binx(1) weeping about how he hated school and kids were picking on him._

"_Binxie," Touya said, kneeling down to hug his brother. "If we had stayed someone would've found out and put us in an orphanage. You wouldn't want that right?" Touya explained. Binx sniffed._

"_Woulda been better then here…" The child mumbled. Touya felt himself tearing up at his brother's miserable face. _

"_I'm sorry binxie, I'm sorry…"Touya whispered into his brother's blue head of hair. Binx stopped crying when he realized Touya had begun to cry himself. "I was afraid someone would adopt you…They would take you away and I'd never see you again. I'm sorry Binxie. I could never let anyone separate us. You're all I have. I'm sorry I'm so selfish. This is too much. This life is too much. We don't deserve this. We don't deserve this…"_

"We didn't deserve it." Touya mumbled, recalling the memory.

"Didn't deserve what?"

Touya quickly looked over his shoulder, startled that he hadn't heard his now-15-year-old brother open the door to their apartment.

"Nothing. When did you get here?" Touya asked.

"A minute ago…are you okay?" Binx asked sensing his older brother's uneasiness.

"Fine," Touya said softly. Binx sighed exasperatedly.

"You're such a liar." He said in a tone that matched his brother's softness. It also held an air of affection since Binx could never find himself angry with the brother who had raised him and cared for him so dearly. "I'm going to bed early Toy," He said, using his brother's pet-name. "Night," He said "and feel better." He added before leaving the room.

"Night." Touya responded. He was relieved Binx wasn't one to push him for information. He knew him well enough to know when not to try and talk to him.

Binx had always been his life. Binx had been the reason he hadn't thrown his life away to Risho's group.

"_Touya?" The now-8-year-old tugged on his brother's sleeve one Saturday morning while the eldest Itsuru was making waffles. (2) Touya smiled down at his brother and ruffled the child's fluffy blue locks._

"_What's on your mind?" He asked lightheartedly, expecting a homework question or a plea for chocolate chips in the pancakes._

"_Are you a bully?" Binx asked quietly. Touya's body froze mid pancake-flip. Touya knew his brother was bullied sometimes. He knew about it and did his best to prevent it. How could his little brother suspect him of doing the very thing the boy feared most? Touya kneeled down and put his hands on his brother's shoulders._

"_Why would you say something like that Buddy?" He asked. Binx looked at him worriedly._

"_I see Risho and Bakken do bad things to people…" The kid trailed off. "They steal stuff and…and lotsa people think you do all that bad stuff with them." Binx sniffed. "I know you're not bad. I know…" Binx started crying and sobbed into his brother shoulder. "I won't let you do bad stuff! I won't!" Binx squeezed his brother as tight as he could. "You can't! I-I'll fight you!" Binx declared. He released himself from his older brother's arms and stared into the eldest's iridescent blue eyes._

"_Well?" The child asked. Touya stared sadly at his brother, overcome with guilt and shame. Shame for hiding himself behind thugs, shame for participating in their activities, shame for making his younger brother think less of him. Touya wrapped his arms around Binx once more._

"_I'm sorry Buddy," He whispered into his brother's blue head of hair. "I'll stop doing those things. I promise, Okay?" _

_The day after that, Touya walked into the school parking lot, trying to avoid the area where his group hung out._

"_Hey Toy Man!" He heard Risho call to him. Touya flinched. He glanced back at Risho for a split second and then turned to walk in the other direction. Risho's eyes widened in disbelief. Bakken mumbled,_

"_The hell does he think he's going?" _

_It was at that moment Touya lost his place in the school, in the town, and at that time, the world. He had no one to lean on and no one to protect him. The teenager was as vulnerable as he would ever be at that moment as he leaned against the school's cold brick wall all by himself. _

_Faces passed him by in a blur and the school yard air, tinted with cigarette smoke clogged his lungs. He suddenly felt tired. Total exhaustion consumed his entire being and he felt himself slide down the wall slowly until he was sitting with his back and head leaning against the wall. He fell into a light sleep._

_Somehow, he heard a first-period-bell ring but it just went in through one ear and out the other. He remained in his light slumber, dead to the world. That is, until he felt someone shake him awake. Touya cracked his eyes open to see the face of his English teacher, Mr. Sage staring back at him. The young teacher did not look annoyed or angry at Touya's behavior. Instead, his face sported a sympathetic look._

"_Touya," The man spoke calmly, and almost sadly. "It's time someone helped you…"_

AHHHH!!! I know you all hate me! It took me FOREVER to update and this chapter is like nothing! It was supposed to be waaay longer but I'm having trouble writing the part after this. I thought I'd better just post up what I had so no one thinks I've been like murdered or something.

I PROMISE the next chapter will be out soon and will be muuuuuuch longer and muuuuuuch better. AND the yaoi will begin next chapter.

1) Okay here's the delio with the name "Binx" when I first saw YYH I was like…8/9. I used to make up stories about how I was like a member of the Reiki Tantai and I was Jin's apprentice and all this cool stuff. Don't laugh, I was 8 remember? Anyways, one day I was like 'Hmm…Touya should have an apprentice too and he could be like my partner in crime in this lil imaginary story I got goin here.' So he became Touya's lil bro and because I was 8 years old and stupid I named my character Binx cuz I heard it in my fav movie "hocus pocus" and though it was such a cool name. Yeah…I _was_ a _total_ dork when I was 8. Anyway I've used Binx in lots of stories over the years and I didn't have the heart to change his name now even though it's kinda stupid. Call me a loser and I shall, in return, call you an asshole.

2) I just watched part of Shrek so I had to put the waffle thing in. lol "We can stay up late and tell scary stories and in the morning…I'm making WAFFLES!" lol


	5. Tuesday

SAR: HEY GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHERE I'VE BEEN ALL MONTH!!!

C'MON GUESS!

Rinku: I think they give up.

SAR: Okay then I'll just tell you. I WAS ON THE MOON! YEAH! But you see, it's winter on the moon and it's very cold. And I didn't wear any gloves so my hands were numb with the cold and I couldn't type…yea…that's why I haven't updated.

Readers: O0o00o THAT'S where she was. Oh don't worry, we forgive you.

Rinku: WAIT! I have photo proof of you sitting on your fat ass all month and a half not writing and not properly studying for your final exams and not doing your summer reading!

Readers: GASP

SAR: Yea…it's true…NOT the part about me having a fat ass!!!...but the part about me being lazy and occupied with stupid crap is true. Sorry people. Also, in case anyone cares, I got all A's on my final exams. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, Rinku!

Rinku: Yea, yea. You still suck. Readers nod in agreement Anywho, my favorite part, the disclaimer:

SwisArmyRomance does not own YYH, Jin, Touya, Risho, Bakken, Myself or Dunkin Donuts. However, she does own her OC Binx and if anyone uses him in a story she will beat the shit out of you. Anything else Madam?

SwisArmyRomance: Yes, I would like to **remind everyone, once again, that all spelling mistake made while Jin is talking or thinking are intentional because of Jin's accent. Also, I REALLY REALLY like reviews they make me SUPER happy. Advice is awesome to and any ideas are welcome 'cuz I'm not really sure where the fuck this story is going. Lol. Thanks a bunch and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**Chapter5: One word: Tuesday**

Jin Kaze hated being woken up.

Still, some force in the universe found it necessary to awaken Jin from his slumber quite often these days. the repeat offenders of this heinous crime were his mother, who he didn't even bother to talk to most of the time; Thank you very much caller ID, also, that damn therapist must have thought he was a moron or something because he'd called every single day this week to make sure that Jin DID NOT FORGET TUESDAY APPOINTMENT.

"Jesus!" Jin exclaimed when he saw the blue-haired doctor's number flash on his beloved called ID. He grabbed the phone angrily. "Ah promise Aye'm not gonna ferget ma damn appointmen'!" He then hung up. It did occur to him after word's that _that_ kind of attitude had probably been what got him kicked out of the other psychiatrist's offices.

He then decided that it wasn't his problem because anyone who felt the need to wake him up 3 TIMES to make sure he didn't forget his TUESDAY APPOINTMENT should go screw themselves.

The phone rang again.

Jin twitched.

In one insane, giant leap Jin made it from his couch to his phone. He looked at the caller ID angrily: _232-967-3917 _(1) Hmm…Not his mother. Not Itsuru. Who could it be?

"Ello?" (2)

"_Mr. Kaze? This is Officer Leila Baldino, if you recall last week I told you about _

_the suspect?"_ Suddenly, Jin was wide-eyed and anxious.

"Yeah? What about it? Did you find anything, anything or anyone?

"_Yes, we have a few suspects here at the station and it would be appreciated if you could get here today to check them out."_

"T'day? Sure, Aye'll be headin' o'er there right away."

"_Thank you very much." _She hung up the phone and Jin felt himself shiver. Why did his past always resurface at times when it was finally starting to fade? Why did he feel guilt for a crime he never commited?

_Because you stood there and watched. _He heard a voice tell him._ Because you __**liked**__ fights_

Jin drove with the two front windows completely down, allowing cool wind to whip at his face and hair. It only took him about 7 minutes to drive down to the station but it took him a full ten minutes to finally get out of his car and go into the building. He recognized Officer Baldino right away. She was waiting for him, a Dunkin Donuts coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other.

At least it wasn't a donut. That would have been far to cliché.

"Mr. Kaze," She said warmly, even though she looked tired, aged, and overworked. "Thank you for coming. I hope this wasn't to big an inconvenience for you."

"Nah' a' tall Officer." He said. She lead him into her office, a small, blue room with two folding chairs and a tidily kept desk. She gestured toward the chair across from her desk to tell him to sit. He sunk into the chair and shifted uncomfortably. This place was eerily the same as it had been when he'd first been brought in to be questioned about the death of Oliver Sage.

"First of all Mr. Kaze," she said "I know how hard things have been for you since this boy's death. You've been blamed and blamed yourself; and that was partly my fault for questioning you. It's my job though, so while I am sorry it happened to you I am not apologizing for doing my job."

"Un'erstood." Jin said blankly.

"Thank you. Now, can you please retell the event of Oliver Sage's murder as best you can."

'_Murder,' _Jin's big eyes widened more. He had never thought of it that way. Of course they'd killed the boy but- Jin started shaking a little. _'They hadn't meant to had they? Had those kids really just gone out to end someone's life?'_

"Mr. Kaze?" the Officer across from Jin said. "Mr. Kaze? I know this is hard but please, try to remember everything about the event. We need to see if your story matches the suspect's."

Jin told his story. Mentioning how the kids, like himself, were probably young and stupid. Stupid enough not to know they were killing someone, or that they would be ruining another person's life that day.

"An' I was watchin' 'cause…I didn't no nothin' an' I jus' watched it all. Then, the kid-Oliver- 'e jus' stopped movin'. An the one guy new right away 'e was dead. 'E wan'ed ta call the cops but the big guy- 'E musta been like the boss- told 'im 'no'. So they all made a run fer it an' I called…umm…you." He recited his entire experience in one breathe and when it was over he stared wide-eyed at his lap, turning his head downward so that the tears forming in his eyes went unseen.

'_Then, you brought me in here and accused me of __**murder**__.'_ He continued the telling in his mind. _'Then, I freaked out. Then, my parents hated their crazy son. Then I was crazy and had to get professional help 'cause no one in my life I know personally cares about me enough to help me themselves.'_

By now, Jin was full out sobbing into his hands. He looked like a hurt puppy; wide-eyed, innocent, and injured. He was shaking, but this time Officer Baldino didn't try to calm him, try to keep him quiet. She simply gave him photos of the suspects and asked if he recognized them. Jin was shaky through the entire interrogation. He could barely speak and with his heavy accent he was extremely hard to understand. He began to shake and sob again.

She put her hand on his shoulder and waited a few minutes for him to calm down. When he was cried out she asked softly, in a motherly voice,

"Jin," She said, using his first name for the first time. "Did any of your previous therapists know about Oliver Sage?" She asked. Jin shook his head, no. "And you current therapist, does he know?" Jin shook his head no. Nobody knew about it but his parents and they didn't really give a crap. "Jin," She said again. "Tell someone."

Jin didn't go back home after Officer Baldino let him go. He drove to his favorite beach, just outside the city. It didn't matter to him that it was fall and cold out. He laid down in the sand for a few hours and let the salty air and sand to whip at his face, the breeze calming himself down. His serene moment was over soon, as his normally spacey mind was flooded with thoughts. Sage, the feel of the old police office, his mother's irritating voice and his father's cold eyes. Finally, his thoughts finally rested on his therapist. His deep, gentle voice and his young, serious face appeared in Jin's mind.

Jin closed his eyes gently and smiled. However, he frowned once he remembered the 4 damn phone calls! Telling him NOT TO MISS HIS TUESDAY APPOINTMENT. How annoying.

'_Still,' _Jin thought, _'He 'ad very pretty eyes. Ah s'pose I can fergive him, since 'e's got such pretty eyes an' all.' _

Although, the young doctor surely thought he was an idiot if he thought Jin would actually forget his-

"AH CRAP!" Jin swore as realization dawned on him. He immediately hopped up and ran to his car. He drove home as fast as he could, breaking several traffic laws and fortunately not getting caught. "DAAAAAAMIT!!! DID I MISS MAH TUESDAY APPOINTMEN'!!!!"(3) He screamed as he honked his horn at a slow driver in front of him. "C'mon! Join yer buddies in the slow lane ya dork!" He yelled.

Jin made it to the therapist's office in astonishing time, but he was still 4 hours late. He tried going through the entrance but it was locked, and the inside of the building was dark and empty. He sighed and felt himself droop a little. Guess that was another office he wouldn't be welcomed in. He drove home slowly, obeying all traffic laws and shouting at no innocent drivers.

He walked up to the floor his apartment was on. When he saw the two people standing in front of his door he almost passed out. Itsuru was leaning against his door smiling at him a little.

"I thought I told you," He said sternly, but with a hint of concealed amusement, "Not to miss your Tuesday appointment." The boy next to him started laughing. He was about an inch shorter then Itsuru with longer, sky blue hair covered with a black beanie and a guitar case on his back.

"Don't get mad Toy, he's only off by a 2…4 hours." The boy said happily. Touya smiled at him and fished into his pocket for ten dollars.

"Dunkin Donuts. Get a dozen." He said to the boy. "Don't eat it all before you get back." He added. The boy snatched the ten dollars and started walking toward the stairs.

"Do I ever?" He asked jokingly. He turned to Jin. "Any donut preferences buddy?" He asked. Jin shook his head. "M'kay then. Don't complain later if ya don't get your jelly-filled or something." He went down the flight of stairs. Both men stared at the stairwell until the boy's footsteps were no longer heard. Jin turned to his therapist, confused.

"Hi?" He half said-half asked. "Yer at my apartment." There was silence. Jin fidgeted in the uneasiness of the silence. "How come?" he added. His doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Well obviously because you have an appointment, which _you _didn't show up to for whatever reason. How was I to know if _you_ would come to _me_ at all? I thought you needed to see me and I didn't want to sit and wait in my office."

"So ya waited at mah door instead?" Jin asked wide-eyed and curious. The young man nodded.

"I thought it would be more convenient for _me_ to come to _you_." He said gesturing toward Jin's door. Jin clumsily fished his pocket for his keys and fumbled trying to find the proper key and open his always-jammed door.

The two sat down on Jin's couch. Out of fear of having to explain why he'd missed the appointment Jin immediately started talking.

"Howdya know where Ah lived?" Jin asked quickly

"Your file." Touya joked. It was true actually, but he said it the way he did just to push Jin's buttons for making him wait. Jin continued.

"So 'oo was the kid? Looks like 'e's yer family but I don' think it's possible fer ya ta have a son that old 'cause he's a big kid not a little kid, an' you kin'a look like a big kid yerself still. He looks like yer brother er sumthin'. Jin blabbed.

"He _is_ my brother. His name is Binx and he lives with me. He turned 15 last month." Touya said slowly and calmly, hoping his tone of voice would run off on the Irishman.

"Why is his 'air dyed blue like yers?" Jin asked at light-speed.

"Because when he grows up he wants to be just like me." Touya joked half-heartedly. He shushed Jin before Jin could toss out another question. "So where were you today?"

"Doin' stuff." Jin says nervously. _'He's like some adorable little kid playing grown up rather than an adult.' _Touya mused.

"Help me here Jin," Touya said sternly. "I understand already, you do not like 'Shrinks' and you don't particularly like me but I'm sure no other therapist of yours cared enough to come to wait at your door for 4 hours."

Jin thought a moment.(4) He supposed he owed the man an explanation as to why he kept him waiting at least.

"I got called down ta the police station an' 'M not sayin' any more'n that on that subject, if ya don' mind." Jin said. The blue haired man frowned.

"Actually Jin, I do mind. However, I suppose I wont push you. Tell me more about your parents Jin. I believe that's where we left off last time."

"My Da thinks 'M a wackadoo an' 'troublesome' an mah Mum thinks Ah should be in a room wit' some pretty padded walls so Ah don't hurt maself." Jin snorted.

"Have you ever hurt yourself before Jin? Have you ever cut yourself or anything like that? Is that why your mother is worried?"

"Nah, it's nothin' like tha'. Mum always thought Aye was a happy camper alla time. But Aye wasn' 'cause no ones happy all time, but she thought I was an' then when I started getting' jumpy and not-so-happy some o' the time she thought I musta gone nutso." Jin said drearily and speedily.

_'Yea well, at least your father didn't abandon you and your baby brother.' _Touya found himself thinking. He pushed the thought away.

"Any other problems with your parents?" He asked. Jin frowned and sniffed a little.

"We all e'spect somethin' diff'ren' from eachother. I e'spect em ta like meh jus' fine as I am, an' they es'pect me…well actually they e'spect a lot o' me. Which ain't really fair 'cause I think I'm pretty fair ta them." Touya thought for a moment.

"Jin, I th-"

"Da ya look like yer mum or Dad?" Jin interrupted. Touya was a bit thrown off by the question. It took him a moment to answer.

"Umm…yes. I suppose I look like my fathe-"

"Are his eyes like yers? 'Cause it'd be strange 's hell if yer eyes were jus'all, y'know-" Jin said. Touya's eyes narrowed. He hated people mentioning how strange his eyes were.

"All what, Jin?" Touya asked trying not to sound angry. Jin looked extra nervous, either from Touya's tone or what he was saying to Touya.

"All extra pretty like tha'." Jin said. This time, Touya's eyes widened. Touya opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

"HEEEY!!! GUYS! Food delivery boy is back with donuts!"

Jin got up to get the door. Binx had a box of Donuts in one hand and was balancing a tray of drinks in the other.

"Thanks fer the-" Jin began but paused when he noticed the boy's eyes looking him up and down. Jin was a bit disturbed by the fact that a 15 year old guy was checking him out. "Uh…donu's." Jin said awkwardly. The boy snapped his eyes in attention to meet Jin's own.

"No problem." He said happily. He shoved the tray of drinks in Jin's hands. Jin baffeled at how confident and calm the boy teenager was. Jin baffled at how much he himself was so unlike the boy in front of him. "Couldn't remember how Touya liked his coffee and didn't know how ya liked yours so everyone got tea." Binx walked over to the coffee table near the couch and placed down the box of donuts. He grabbed a cream filled and took a seat on Jin's windowsill as if he lived in the house himself and this was a normal routine. Touya and Jin both stared at him for a moment.

"Well," Binx said noticing their stares "Carry on."

Touya thought it best to divert the topic of conversation from his eyes to something else.

"Want a donut?" He asked his patient, opening the box before him. He mentally slapped himself. After all, he was the professional here; there was no need for him to feel insecure. Jin nervously peered in the box and grabbed one. He started eating but kept stealing glances at Touya; kept trying to catch Touya's beautiful eyes.

Touya noticed and found it oddly cute that the redhead didn't seem to notice how obvious his small looks were. Although, perhaps he wasn't obvious enough because Touya truly didn't realize why Jin was staring at him in such a way.

"How do you feel today, Jin?" Touya asked breaking the silence and continuing the session.

Jin didn't ever lie; he simply lacked the mental capacity for it. He merely avoided the truth, but how cud he avoid a direct question like that?

"Sad." Jin said with his lower lip sticking out a little. Touya continued.

"Why is that, Jin?" He asked. Jin's inner vocabulary was once again lacking.

"Err…more stuff?" Jin suggested while nervously ruffling his hair, making it impossibly messier. Touya sighed and resisted the urge to pound his head into the coffee table.

"Jin, please clarify what 'stuff' means." Touya asked calmly and desperately. Jin put his head down, thinking of a way to explain. There was silence throughout the room so when Binx murmured, "Strange pair over there." They both heard him.

"What?" Touya asked and Jin stared wide-eyed at the teenager in curiosity. Binx looked starteled, realizing they heard him

"Oh, sorry," He said. "There's this little kid walking around outside with this crazy tall guy with a purple Mohawk."

"Ah pay em no mind, tha's Chu and Rinku." Jin said as if it were common knowledge. Touya was startled to hear the little boy's name.

"Rinku?" He asked shocked. He must have seemed a bit to starteled because his tone of voice caused his patient to jump and shrink back a bit.

"Y-Yea," Jin stuttered. "Theh crash here er'ry once in a while. Theh're homeless, sleepin' under playgrounds an' such alla time. Kills ter see 'em like that. Nice fellas." Jin said extremely quickly. Touya could tell by Binx's confused expression that he hadn't really been able to catch what Jin had been saying.

Suddenly Touya remembered part of his conversation with Rinku,

' "_Do you need me to take you home Rinku?" Touya asked. Suddenly, the kid's features took on a totally different appearance than they had a moment ago. _

_"N-O guy." Rinku spelled out. "Thanks for the offer." He mumbled quietly.'_

Now Touya understood, the boy had no home to be taken to. His heart sank for the young boy.

"Oh," Touya said sadly to himself. The room's two other occupants turned to him. "I met him the other day. He was all by himself in the middle of the night. I didn't know…" He trailed off. His cell phone's alarm went off, signaling the end of the session. Touya sighed.

"Jin we really did not get very far during either of these sessions," He looked Jin dead in the eye, "But I refuse to give up on you." He said firmly and calmly. "You seemed more relaxed outside the office, Jin. Would you prefer if we had your sessions here instead?" He asked. Jin nodded silently, somehow relieved that he didn't have to sit in that waiting room with Risho ever again.

Touya patted Jin on the shoulder and gestured for Binx to follow him out the door. Instead, Binx walked over to the coffee table to snag another donut. He flashed Jin a smile and Jin noticed, to his utter shock, the boy's eyes lingered over him once again. Before Jin could react with anything but wide-eyes the boy was back at his older brother's side and walking out the door while waving good bye.

Jin was absolutely positive this time: He was _defiantly_ more normal than that guy.

No sooner than they had stepped into their car Binx immediately started talking.

"Y'know," He said excitedly. "That Jin guy was _pretty_ cute. I was checking him out for you."

Touya rolled his eyes and groaned. No aggravating patient in the world could possibly be more troublesome than his younger brother when he was trying to fix him up with someone.

A short time ago, Touya had revealed to his younger brother that he had an interest in the same sex. He had kept it a secret from his younger sibling, afraid that Binx would be ashamed of him. It was quite the opposite. The youngest Itsuru had taken an interest in scoping out possible suitors for his brother.

"And y'know what? He seemed really nice. A little schizo maybe, but nice." Binx praised. Touya snorted. The redhead hadn't seemed so "nice" when he was yelling at him over the phone. He did admit though, the nervous patient _was _cute, and intriguing in his own way. He would never tell Binx that though, or Jin.

"And y'know what they say," He paused "Redheads do it bett-"

"Please just stop right there." Touya interrupted. "First of all" he said "Do me a favor; try to begin a sentence without 'y'know'." He joked. Binx laughed at his brother's rare sign of actually having a sense of humor. "Second, I can find someone all by myself, thanks." He said seriously. Binx made, what looked like, a sad attempt at Jin's pout. "And third, I highly doubt I'll be getting together with a patient anytime soon (5) so just drop it, okay?" Binx grudgingly agreed.

"Toy," His brother said after a long period of silence. "Why did you bring me with you to see Jin?" He asked. "Isn't that kind of unprofessional?" He didn't notice Touya's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"I didn't feel like driving across town to drop you off first." He lied casually. Binx stared at him.

"Okay," He said "But you'll tell me eventually."

Touya was terrified of the real reason, the text he had received this morning from none other than Risho. It had read,

_Itsuru-Two,_

_Is he still your weak spot?_

Back in the day, Risho had always called Binx "Itsuru-Two" or "Touya-Two". Touya had immediately panicked after reading that. Touya's mission for the time being was to stick with Binx as often as possible and make sure he was never alone…and that he didn't find out about Risho's return…

Chapter over. Do you mind giving me a 10 secong head start before you chase me with the pitch-forks?

Yeah… that's a phone number I made up so please, no one be a dipshit and try calling it.

I think that's more British than Irish…Oh well.

Being completely honest here, I got the idea from 'Elizabethtown' Really weird movie but the one funny part was that Kirsten Dunst kept telling Orlando Bloom's character not to miss like a turnoff on the highway or something when she was giving him directions and she said it like 50 times and pissed him off. Then, he missed the turnoff and ended up somewhere entirely different. Orlando was quite upset. Lol

A very hard task for Jin indeed. Lol

Yea…that's what you think Touya.

Guys, please tell me if I'm going overboard on the Jin accent. It's hard to write and I kinda get the feeling I'm making it too hard to understand. If it is tell me and I'll rewrite his speaking parts.

SAR: Btw, this chapter SUCKS!!!! I'm so sorry I wrote and rewrote it to many times and it took forever and the ideas were confused and-and-

Rinku: Oh shush, There's no need to point out all the shit you did wrong…

SAR: Awww, really Rinku? That's a nice thing to say.

Rinku: Yea really you don't have to put yourself down…'Cuz the readers will take care of that in the flames you are bound to get for this crap. smiles big

SAR:………I hate you…sob sob

Rinku: Fine…if anyone wants to review to tell her she DOESN'T suck you can…but this chap did REALLY suck…'cept for the part with me in it smiles big again

Hey readers! Y'know what? You should review SAR just to tell her how awesome I am and how I should be a bigger character in this story!! YEEHAW!

SAR and Rinku: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Sunday Morning

SAR: Lotsa big stuffs happening in this chapter. kinda... nope...not really. We find out a lil somthin somthin about Touya's tatoo and his self destructive relationship with Risho. Also, Jin gets to see a little deeper into the life of Oliver Sage. HOW EXCITING!!!

Rinku: Not that exciting. You should probably mention Ryoukko-Kai too.

SAR: Oh YEAH! You folks should all thank Ryoukko-Kai for inspiring the first half of this chapter by doodling pictures of this story's characters on paint and for telling the world about the wonders of Diet Coke. Disclaimer time, Rinku old bean.

Rinku: SwisArmyRomance does not own the following:

Jin

Touya

Rinku (myself)

Risho (prick)

Chu

Anything that's actually shown in yu yu hakusho or any other anime/manga/whateva

Her penname (It's a song)

The universe (I'm getting there though, don't worry about it.)

SAR: Warning: This fic contains yaoi, shonen ai, (aren't they like the same thing?) cursing, because I'm rather fond of the "F" word and minor violence. Like SUPER minor. Like there's more violence in the Hamtaro Gameboy game then this fic. (My friend had that game. Stupid, yes. But addictive.) Anyways, STORY TIME!

* * *

Risho leaned against a lamp post in the worst part of town. He racked his brain, trying to think of a place to stay the night. He thought briefly of breaking into Touya's apartment but after some thought he realized he would never get away with it. It would be a mistake to be caught as this point in his game merely because of a whim.

_ The black haired teen leaned casually against the oak tree outside the school. A small pad of paper and pen in hand, he busily sketched something out. Since he was so preoccupied his little doodle his blue-haired companion busied himself by re-reading _Hawke's Harbor_ by S.E. Hinton. Much as he enjoyed the book, and the silence, his usually talkative friend's lack of speech was starting to unnerve him. He folded the corner of the page he was on carefully, to mark his place, and cleared his throat a few times to gain the other's attention. The young man took no notice as he continued his sketch. Touya finally sighed._

_ "Risho," He asked calmly at first. Still, Risho seemed "Risho? _Risho!"_ Touya finally shouted. _

_ "Eh?" Risho grunted without looking up from his work._

_ "What on Earth has kept your ridiculously small attention span occupied for this long?" Touya asked, annoyed. _

_ "One sec…" Risho said as he feverously scribbled at the page. "Aha!" He finally exclaimed. He turned the pad around so Touya could see his masterpiece. Touya raised his eyebrows. All Touya could make out of the ridiculous notebook doodle was some upside down triangles. He looked at Risho curiously. Risho simply beamed with pride at the drawing. _

_ "What is it?" Touya asked plainly. Risho's face dropped and he looked annoyed._

_ "They're icicles." Risho said grumpily, taking another look at what he thought to be a fairly good drawing._

_ "Right," Touya said and rolled his eyes. "And why were you drawing icicles?" He asked, and suddenly wished he hadn't. Risho's expression rapidly changed to form a positively evil grin. _

_ "It's your new tattoo." He said too-cheerfully. Touya's eyes widened._

_ "My tat-wait, what?" He asked bewildered. Risho slung an arm around Touya's shoulder. _

_ "Yeah," He said "It'll look great. No, no, listen! Y'know how you are when your in one of your little 'moods' when you won't talk to like, anyone at all. Y'know when you're PMSing or whatever," Touya glared at this but Risho paid him no mind. "And you give everyone the cold shoulder. So I get to thinking and I'm like oh man! Awesome tattoo! You get icicles tattooed on you shoulder blade and that's your cold shoulder. I know its pretty geniu-_

_ "No." Touya said immediately. "No. no. no. never. I can't. I'm a minor, no one would do it. No. no nonononono!" Risho snorted._

"_Like anyone cares if you're a minor around here." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a tattoo on his back of a black Disney Pinocchio head with an evil smile, similar to Risho's own. "And Bakken has a pirate hat too." _

_ "I thought you hated when people made fun of your nose?" Touya said curiously. Risho often mentioned how he'd been called "Pinocchio" when he was younger because of his oddly pointy nose. The next thing Touya knew he was slammed on the ground by a punch in the stomach. Touya coughed a little._

_ "The-" he paused to pant for breath-"The hell was that for?" He asked getting off the ground. Risho looked at him angrily. _

_ "Who makes fun of me?!" He yelled at Touya. "I don't see any reason for people to make fun of me, do you? Well Toy? Do you?" He stopped and took a deep breath. After a moment he mumbled, "Sorry." _

_ There was silence. _

_ "C'mon" Risho said, gesturing toward the street, "We'll skip and get you that tattoo." He said. Touya frowned._

"_Risho I can't. Mr. Sage was talking to me yesterday and I'm really close to failing because I'm never there and-"_

"_Hey!" Risho interrupted. "Is our fucking English teacher your friend or am I?" He tested. "Who do you trust? Some guy getting paid to acknowledge your existence or the guy who saved your ass from totally falling off the face of the Earth?" _

_ Touya winced._

"_You're my friend, I trust you."_

"_Damn right," The seriousness immediately fell as Risho began to smile mischievously again. "Now c'mon man, it's time for _me_ to give _you _the cold shoulder." He joked and elbowed Touya playfully. The blue haired teen half smiled. Risho had once again regained control of the situation. Risho couldn't help but notice how his friends were so easy to manipulate, to lie to, to tease. _

_ They called him Pinnochio but he wasn't the wooden doll. That role belonged to the boy next to him. Risho was, in fact, the puppeteer. He could make Touya angry at anyone, sad at any time; he'd even convinced the boy he was in love with someone he'd never thought of once before. He used people and he thought nothing of it. Why should he? What was wrong with him making people do things the right way? What he thought was the right way?_

_ The two finally reached 'Skinny'. Skinny was a tattoo parlor in town, a rather nice place actually, not that Touya had ever planned to go in. _

_ The man working there knew Risho._

"_Hey there, little mister 'I-swear-I'm-eighteen'." The man said to Risho. "Is you underage buddy here lookin' to lie about his age to get a tattoo as well?"_

_ So he'd lied. They did ask about age and although he and Bakken both at least looked a bit older then they were Touya was often mistaken as _younger_ then he really was. Risho didn't find it to be a problem._

"_He's eighteen, says so on his birth certificate." Risho lied poorly._

"_Aw yea? Let's see it then." The tattoo man said. _

"_Well no normal person just carries a birth certificate around with them." Risho said as if the tattoo man were crazy. Instead, the man laughed._

"_Kid, you're a little shit." He said "But I like you." Risho smirked at this. "Let's get your buddy here a tattoo."_

_ A week later their little gang plus Touya's brother had congregated at Bakken's house to use his pool. While most of the boys in the group were broke Bakken and another boy, Shishi, were fairly rich and both had large houses _with_ pools._

"_Hey Toy man! Took you and Itsuru-two long enough to get here!" Risho called. Binx stuck close behind Touya, obviously uncomfortable with his surroundings. He smiled once he saw Shishi. He tugged on Touya's arm. _

"_Let's go talk to Shishi!" He begged. Binx liked Shishi, probably because out of the group he was the least obnoxious, least menacing, and least likely to be seen stealing anything or bothering anyone. Shishi was leaning against a picnic table, doing a very good job of looking like a badass. Risho watched as Binx led Touya over to Shishi. He glared. Why was it that Touya had to dampen his fun by bringing the kid?_

"_Well hello there, Little Blue. What's doin'?" Shishi said casually, ignoring his phone, which was vibrating on the table._

"_Aren't you going to answer that?" Touya asked. "Or are you to cool to use phones now?" He joked. _

"_Hardy har har Touya, I actually like you better without the sense of humor." Risho heard Shishi comment back as he walked over. "Actually it's that girl again, y'know that older broad I went out with the other day?"_

_ Risho joined the group. _

"_Yea well, after one date she thinks were married or something. This broad calls every half hour for a 'nice long chat.' Really, she's sick in the head or something." Shishi sighed dramatically at his own story. Binx laughed. He looked pointedly at the child. _

"_Don't ever like girls Binxie, they're fucking insane. Just…be celibate or something." He said. _

"_What's celibate?" He asked turning to Touya. Touya blushed. He opened his mouth to answer but Risho cut him off._

"_It means you can't fuck anyone. Ever." He said, more at the young boy then to him._

"_Oh." He said quietly his cheeks becoming pink like his brother's. Touya looked like he was about to strangle Risho so, in an attempt to keep the peace, e said enthusiastically, _

"_Hey Touya, why don't you show your brother your sick cannonball?" Touya smiled a little and nodded. Risho smirked as he yanked his shirt up from over his head. Shishi's eyes widened. _

"_Nice tat, Touya. Didn't think you'd be the type…" He trailed off, shocked at Touya's inked on icicles._

_ Touya nearly slapped himself. He'd forgotten all about the tattoo. _

_ "Risho's idea" He mumbled. _

_ "Woah," Binx said, marveling at the tattoo. "Can I get one too?"_

_ "Never." Touya shot back. Risho snickered._

The now 20-something year old Risho smiled evilly after digging up this old memory. How protective his old friend had been of the little boy. Touya had raised him, fed him, defended him. Risho couldn't help but wonder if Touya still felt the same way about his brother.

"You _will_ lose Touya. "He muttered to himself while lighting another smoke. "You will lose everything." He took a drag and continued to walk along the alleyways of the city. A few minutes later Touya Itsuru received a new text message:

_Itsuru-Two,_

_Is he still your weak spot?_

* * *

Jin Kaze drove slowly down to the cemetery. He didn't play music and he stopped himself from speeding. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. These weekly trips to visit Oliver Sage made him uncomfortable even though he'd done it for several years now.

When he'd lived with his parents he had gone to church every Sunday. Now that he had his own apartment he thought that instead of torturing himself by going with his parents to church he would come here, to this cemetery, and pay his respects to the Sage boy. He parked his car.

The way to Sage's stone was committed to his memory now. He barely had to look up from his own two feet, which he didn't, to be absolutely sure that he was heading the right way. Still, when he looked and saw what he saw he nearly turned around to re-trace his steps and see where he'd gone wrong.

His psychiatrist was kneeling before Oliver's grave. No, Jin realized, that was the stone next to Sage's that he was in front of. The young doctor seemed to be speaking softly to himself, or the person who he was visiting. The blue-haired man looked tired, mournful, and serious. Jin nearly turned around, as to not interrupt him, but he couldn't see himself coming back here later with work and seeing his parents later. He quietly walked over to Sage's gravestone and, like his doctor, kneeled before the stone and said a silent prayer for the boy he'd seen die.

After a few minutes he snuck another peak at the man next to him. He was sitting now, legs curled into him and elbows resting on his knees. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment. When he reopened them they were glassy and red, as if he were about to cry. He turned away from the grave he was looking at quickly and got up to walk away. Jin quickly shut his eyes and turned his head away, silently hoping he would not be noticed. He was getting nervous, he started shaking.

Touya Itsuru took two steps and then gaped at the sight in front of him.

"Jin?" He asked quietly. He wondered how he hadn't noticed the redhead a few feet away from him before. The Irishman was sitting on his legs, hands held tightly on his thighs. His whole form was trembling and his eyes were shut tightly. Touya kneeled next to the man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jin?" He asked. "Are you alright, Jin?" Jin made a whimpering sound and kept shaking.

"'M sorry fer interruptin' ya." He mumbled. Touya frowned.

"You didn't do anything of the sort, Jin." Touya said, keeping his arm around his troubled patient. Suddenly he realized whose grave he was visiting. "You knew Oliver Sage?" He asked softly. Jin sniffled and shook his head.

"Oh," Touya said mildly confused. "You're at his gravestone."

"Ya knew 'im?" Jin asked. Touya shook his head as well.

"No, I didn't know Oliver personally. I knew his father." Touya gestured to where he'd been sitting a moment ago. "He was my teacher, that's his gravestone over there." Touya paused for a second, awkwardly. "I only met Oliver once, at his father's home. He was," Touya paused again. This time to look for the proper word. "A little dim-witted. Especially since his mother and father were such brilliant people."

Jin listened intently to everything the man beside him said. He'd spent that last few years of his life revolving around this boy; this dead boy that he'd known nothing of. The information kept him wide-eyed and tentative.

Touya was nearly shocked at Jin's interest in what he was saying. In what was nearing a month of seeing Jin weekly he had never held his attention the way he was now.

"Oliver was killed by-"

"I know." Jin interrupted quickly. His eyes still wide with fascination. Touya was puzzled.

"Err, I'm sorry," He said. "I thought you said you didn't know him."

Jin pouted.

"Keep goin' with yer story, Mr. Dr. Itsuru." He insisted. Touya raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that you can call me Touya, Jin. Consider us on a first name basis." The young doctor said although he didn't know why. He never had patients call him Touya. "After Oliver died his father committed suicide." He said sadly. "He helped me a lot." He gave a small smile. "He was the one who recommended I skip two grades in high school actually. That's part of the reason I'm so young for a psychiatrist; I got to graduate early."

Jin had stopped listening. He had stopped listening at 'suicide'. He was shaking harder now and he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Jin? Jin, what's wrong?" Touya asked suddenly as he noticed the redhead's shaking. Jin started sobbing. He muttered in between cries,

"My fault. Mine. My fault. My fault. My fault."

Touya wrapped his other arm around Jin.

"Jin! Stop it! You didn't do anything." Jin was banging his head against Touya's chest while muttering his sad chant of 'my fault' the entire time. Jin continued his strange behavior. Touya could almost feel his heart breaking at the crestfallen look in his patient's tearful eyes. He took a chance at stroking the other's red hair a bit. He was relieved to see that Jin did not seem to object.

"Jin," Touya said hesitantly. "Come back to my apartment for a little while. I-" Touya paused, biting his lower lip. "I know you hate me but I'm not letting you go off on your own like this. You need help, Jin."

Jin nodded, keeping his head down. He allowed Touya to take his hands and pull him to his feet.

He walked out of the cemetery with Touya watching him like a hawk the entire time. He tugged on Touya's sleeve to get his attention. Touya almost smiled, as the action reminded him so much of Binx when he had been a child.

"Yes?"

"Uhh…M-my car…" Jin said.

"I walked here. We can take your car to my apartment." Touya said. Jin nodded shakily. The two got inside the car and Touya offered to drive since Jin was so shook up. They were silent for most of the ride there.

Touya's apartment building was quite a large place. In fact, the two had to walk up 3 flights of stairs before reaching his apartment. Unlike Jin, he didn't fumble to find his keys; he just gracefully pulled them out of his pocket, slipped it in and out quickly and opened the door with ease. Jin took a moment to appreciate how his door didn't stick like his.

"Come in." He said. "Binx!" He called after shutting the door behind Jin. Jin noticed a small paper tacked to the back of the door. He tugged on Touya's sleeve once more to get his attention.

"Yes?" Touya asked, turning around. Jin pointed at the note. Touya walked up to read it.

_Toy,_

_Out n' about. I'll be home later. _

_Love,_

_Your amazing, perfect, charming, little brother._

Touya sighed. He supposed it had been unrealistic to think he could keep an eye on his teenage brother 24/7. He could only hope that Risho didn't act on that particular threat. The young psychiatrist turned towards his redheaded patient. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I don' hate yeh" He said with a puzzeled look on his face.

* * *

And there goes another terrible chapter of this story. Had anyone noticed the Oliver Sage/ Touya's teacher Mr. Sage when I mentioned Touya's teacher helping him in chapter 4? Yes? no? maybe so? Oh well, you get it now right?

Next chapter: SOMETHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS!!!! HOOORAHH!!!!! and Risho's next strike GASP

Rinku: READ AND REVIEW BEEOTCHES!!!!


	7. BDACEEFSLP

Yes, this was reposted because I realized that there was a typo in the fucking TITLE and that just seemed bad so I fixed it and some other stuff and I hope you guys enjoy.

**Opening AN's and apology PLEASE READ!**

SAR: Miss me?

Rinku: No, no they did not.

SAR: Listen folks there is no excuse this time as to why I've been MIA for months and I'm not going to make some promise that I know I'm not going to keep about having the next chapter out super fast and way, way longer because we all know (those who've been reading) that it's gonna be bullshit. So here's the truth.

First, I started a new story (which I'm also terrible about updating) called Starschmucks Coffe Houses. It was supposed to be a cure for writers block on this story but then IT started giving me writers block so woopsies on that idea. I'm still going to try and keep up with it though because it's really REALLY funny and fun to write at times.

Then, I decided I wanted to try to write non-fanfiction and I did for a while but nothing really great came of it and I was trying to hard to be like other authors and it was stupid and school started building up and yeah...Then, I read about this writing contest for teenagers that sounded really cool so I tried writing for that and I'm pretty happy with the story I've got going for it (not sure if I'm actually going to enter it but I like it alot) Basically, my stories on fanfiction (particularly this one) took a major back seat and then for the last 3 weeks I was having MAJOR writers block like SERIOUSLY. Like i was some warped kind Midas and everything I wrote turned to crap.

The cure for it was actually a book called Girl by Blake Nelson which I suggest all girls from ages 14-20 read because it kicks ass! So I'm updating and writing all kids of good stuff on my story for the contest and I'm sorry this authors note is so long but I really hope you read it because I really am sorry this chapter took so long and isn't all that great because I wrote it all (literally) in 4 hours and didn't proofread it and MAYBE HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be out soon. SOOOOO yeah... I think that's it. Please tell me if you think this is confusing at parts because I wrote it a little funny and I REALLY REALLY hope you guys enjoy 3 Disclaimer please.

Rinku: SwisArmyRomanse owns nothing but the intense amount of shame and guilt she feels for not gettin this out sooner...and Binx...and the plot even though the plot is crap.

SAR: Gee thanks. **WARNING-** YAOI AND SHONEN AI! YES THERE ACTAULLY IS SOME IN THIS CHAPTER! Mild language and some intense consuming of donuts.

AND NOW YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION

**Chapter 7: Because Donuts Are the Cure For Everything **

**Except For Stupid, Lonely People**

"I don' hate ya." Jin said flatly. (1)

"Of course you don't Jin. I don't know what made me say that you did." Touya said seriously, suddenly embarrassed.

"I really, really don't hate ya though." Jin insisted.

"Right, I know." Touya said.

"Ya sure?" Jin asked suspiciously.

"Sure." Touya replied. Jin gave a small nod and then, before Touya knew what his patient was doing, Jin's face was inches in front of his, his hands placed firmly on Touya's shoulders. The blue-haired man was slightly taken aback, though not entirely minding their proximity.

"Tell me more 'bout 'em." He insisted. Touya, who was still a little overwhelmed by the enormous blue eyes staring him down, took a moment to grasp the sentences meaning.

"Tell you about wh-about the Sages?" Touya asked slowly. Jin nodded his head in an affirmative. "Alright." Touya said slowly. "But first you have to answer all my questions, deal?"

Jin frowned like a child denied their candy but ultimately he agreed. "Fiiine." He said in a whining tone. Touya smiled victoriously.

"Sit down, Jin." He said, gesturing toward his couch. He began to question his reluctant patient the minute they sat down. "What's your relationship with your parents really like?" He asked. The redhead snorted.

"My Da' can't stand that I'm his lad and I can't stand that my mum is my mum 'cause I can't stand my mum."

Touya took a moment to replay that jumbled sentence in his head, trying to make sense of it.

"Why?"

"Cause she's _always_ callin' and wakin' me up. And her voice kinda just drills itself into yer fuckin brain! And-"

"I meant why do you feel that way about your _father_" Touya clarified, thinking it best to cut off Jin's rant before it came back to "And y'know what? I hate shrinks!"

"Oh," Jin said. "Well it really ain't much of a feelin', _Touya_." Jin said, seeming to get a small bit of pleasure in calling the doctor by his first name. "It's more like he says ta me most times he sees me that I'm a pain in his big, wrinkly, arse, and that I'm a loser and a lousy faggot an-" Jin stopped suddenly, biting his lip.

Touya stared confusedly at him for a moment, not realizing what had cut his patient off. Then his brain took a moment to process what Jin had said.

"Oh," Touya said. That was it, oh. And _oh_ how stupid a response that was. 'Really,' Touya thought, 'that's not usually the response I usually want when I come out.' It had come as a shock though; Jin truly wasn't your garden variety, well dressed, flaming, gay.

"Oh, that?" Touya asked. "That's no big deal." He said in his most reassuring voice. Jin looked unconvinced and started wiggling around nervously. "No, really," Touya said, feeling guilty. "I'm-" _Gay_ he began to say and then stopped himself. Why was he so tongue tied? Why did this only happen with Jin? When had this man, in the short time the two had known each other, stolen his ability to construct a proper sentence?

"I'm" He said again, "I'm fine with it, it's great, really!" Jin looked at him strangely.

"It's great tat I'm gay?" Jin asked a little confused

"Yeah!" Touya said nervously, ridiculous things just bubbling out of his mouth. "It's…super."

Needless to say there was awkward silence following that statement.

"Can we go get donuts?" Jin asked, finally breaking the silence. Touya was thrown off by the extremely off-topic question and the redhead seemed to take his surprised silence as discomfort. "Not like a date er nothin'!" He added quickly. Touya blushed, the thought not having crossed his mind at all. "I'm jus' a bit hungry an' all an' donuts make _everythin' _better so…"

"I know! I just-" Touya began, his mouth opened and closed and made stupid, nervous movements that did no good. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, let's get donuts."

Donuts turned out to be a pretty brilliant idea on Jin's part. Touya wasn't sure if it was Jin's sugar rush from all the donuts he was devouring or that he felt more comfortable now that Touya knew about his being gay but suddenly Jin, who had been avoiding telling Touya _anything_ for so long was unexpectedly telling the Blue-haired doctor _everything_ all at once.

"So my Da's a real prick bout the whole thing. It's no fair. It's not like he caught me one day doin' y'know…stuff. I jus' said to 'im one day, well…y'know… I told that I was like that and he got all huffy. Then at first he pretended he didn't care but he held it o'er my head la'er, y'know?" He said extremely quickly, guzzling down two donuts in the process.

"What do you mean, Jin?" Touya asked

"Like when it all started goin' ter hell he kept sayin' shit like 'First yer a queer and now all this mess' and I was tryin ter tell him is wasn't m' fault but he wouldn't hear it." The redhead said sadly.

"What do you mean when it started going to hell?" Touya asked, confused. Jin blinked for a few moments before remembering what he'd said. When it dawned on him he had a look of "oops" all over his face. Touya tried his very best not to find it cute. Jin gulped anxiously.

"I mean after I ran in ta Oliver Sage." Jin answered tears forming in his eyes.

Suddenly the truth dawned on Touya, or what he'd believed to be the truth. Jin was at the cemetery and he felt somehow responsible for his death. He recalled what Jin had said to him only a short while ago.

"_Oliver was killed by-" _

"_I know." Jin interrupted quickly. His eyes still wide with fascination. Touya was puzzled._

"_Err, I'm sorry," He said. "I thought you said you didn't know him."_

And he realized then that Jin _hadn't _known Oliver Sage; he'd killed him. It all made sense now. Oliver had been killed accidentally when some school kids were beating on him, not knowing what they were doing and Jin had been one of the kids beating him up. It all fit.

"Jin," Touya explained sympathetically "Oliver had a condition that not many people knew about. I don't really know the medical details of it but he couldn't get hit in the stomach, it did something unusual to his insides, I think. It was fatal to him. I'm really not sure, but what I mean is," He reached over and put his hand on Jin's shoulder, "No one could have known what would happen to him and it was tragic and a terrible mistake but no one should blame you for what happened."(2)

And that's when Jin got out of his chair and gave the other a hug, a big, tight, bear-hug in which he almost completely lifted the shorter man off of his feet. Touya took the moment to appreciate how warm Jin was, even though it was cold out and how he smelt like fresh air and Guinness and the blue-haired doctor was soon entirely too comfortable in the embrace.

People were starting to stare though, so they both silently agreed it was time to leave, but not before picking up a few extra donuts. Touya now fully agreed with his patient that donuts made everything better. Jin continued to chat on the way back to Touya's apartment, much happier and more open then Touya had ever seen him. Touya found it wonderful listening to Jin until his talk turned once again to the subject of therapists and why the Redhead disliked them so.

"And yer great an all. I mean yer a good one but most of 'em really just don't give a damn and it's like ya can feel they don't really give a damn, and none o' 'em liked me; not a one. They all thought I was just some crazy ass. But why would ya be a shrink if ya didn' want ta deal with all the crazies of the world, right? And then that one hit me in the face that one time-"

"A doctor hit you?" Touya asked stunned and stopping dead in his tracks. Jin stopped too once he realized his doctor was no longer walking with him. Jin just blinked at Touya, not realizing what had caused him to stop. "Jin," Touya asked furiously "A professional psychiatrist, who knew about your nerves and your issues, actually _hit _you?"

Jin gulped at Touya's angry tone, suddenly becoming fearful and nervous again.

"Yeah but just once and it wasn't…" Jin was shaken up watching Touya's calm face turn into one of icy-cold fury. A tear fell down his cheek and his hands trembled. "Please don't hit me." The redhead begged. Touya cooled off immediately and realized his hands had been in tight fists at his sides and that Jin had mistaken his anger toward the Doctor who'd hurt Jin as anger towards Jin.

"Jin I-"

"Please," He interrupted "I'm sorry! Jus' don't…don't…" Jin's voice faded and tears flowed and his from shuddered. Touya felt his heart twist and tear as regret washed over him. He had no clue what to do and Jin was just standing there crying and scared and the sight broke his heart and he was trying to calm Jin down but it wasn't working and then Touya looked around to make sure no one was looking but no one was because they were on a deserted street corner and there was no one to see and nothing else was working and he just did it and-

He just did it. And then the whole world was just Jin's lips and his and it felt _so _good, Touya realized. It felt better then anything had in a long time. It was soft and gentle and Jin still smelled _so_ good and it didn't even matter that Touya had to stand on his toes to reach Jin's lips because it was all so _good_.

And then it ended. Their lips broke apart and the whole situation was unbearably awkward. Touya decided to become extremely interested with his shoes to avoid looking at Jin who seemed completely dazed and confused as to what had occurred. There was silence and suddenly their deserted street corner was no longer deserted as people started coming out of stores, holding shopping bags and laughing, talking, breaking the silence.

"Can I go home?" Jin asked softly. Touya was sure his whole body sunk at that moment but he nodded his head in spite of it.

"Yea, yea you could." He replied softly all the while desperately willing his heart not to break on him. Jin nodded his head and started walking away. Touya turned to walk as well but only took a step before remembering,

"Jin!" he called out but his patient didn't hear him over the noise of the people now walking between them. "Jin!" But there was no answer and soon the redhead was out of his sight. He just stood for a moment, looking into the direction Jin had gone off to.

"Hey Mr. Conscience!" the extremely loud voice caused the blue-haired man to jump. Touya turned around and looked down and saw of course, Rinku.

"Hello there," Touya said, the boy's smile kind of infectious, causing Touya to smile and improving his mood.

"So is Jin a good kisser?" he asked excitedly. Touya's eyes widened immediately and his smile dropped.

"Wha-"

"Are you a girl?" Rinku asked, cutting Touya off "You gotta be because Jin sure isn't and it's silly for you to kiss another boy." He said laughing

"Yeah," Touya said giving a bittersweet laugh. "Yeah, it really is silly, Rinku." The child looked at the older man curiously.

"Wanna walk with me for a little, Mr. Conscience?" He asked. Touya sighed,

"Some other time, Rinku? I have to go find someone. I'll see you soon." He said waving and turning to walk away.

"Aww Please," The boy whined, pulling a yo-yo out of his pocket. "I got nowhere else to go."

The doctor suddenly froze.

_He sat in a classroom, empty all except for himself and a stern, older looking man._

"_Detention is over, Mr. Itsuru. Feel free to go." The older man said._

"_Do you mind if I stay here for a little bit, Mr. Sage?" The blue-haired teen asked. _

"_Why would you do that?" The teacher had questioned._

"_Because I have nowhere else to go." _

Touya turned back to Rinku, walked over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Come on," He said "Let's walk." Rinku smiled and Touya thought that Jin would just have to wait. He was sure he'd be seeing the redhead soon.

After all, Jin's car was still at his apartment and his keys were still jingling in Touya's pocket.

* * *

1) in the previous chapters I thought I was going a little overboard with Jin's accent so I changed how I wrote it a little in this chapter, idk if anyone cares but feel free to tell me if I'm doing a shitty job with it.

2) after re-reading it I realize how vague and ridiculous that sounds but it is an actually medical condition. My friend's little brother has it so y'know I'm not just making crap up.

SAR: PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW I would REALLY appreciate some feedback on this story

Rinku: I'll cry if you don't review

SAR: He really will, ladies and gents so just review, PLEASE! It only takes 5 seconds and it makes my crappy day soooooooooo much better


	8. I'll be your Peter Parker

SAR: Inexcusable, I know. I take months, break promises and the result is never what it should be. I'm having incurable writing troubles.

Rinku: Whiner.

SAR: Yes, I know. This chapter is for alot of people and I'm not going to name them all but I will mention **wwwwwwweeeeeeeeee () **who left me a review today that wasn't particularly special but it got me off my lazy ass and made me decide to finally finish this. It's also for anyone who left me a review at all because there are so many people who just put it on their alert but don't take the time to say 'hey, you totally don't suck at this writing shiz. '

Rinku: Whiner.

SAR: I know, I'm sorry. In my defense I am currently in a horrible mood, sick, being talked about behind my back ( the phrases used were "Retard loving retard" because I stuck up for this girl in a special needs class and "crazy, emo redhead" because apparently people can't think of good insults anymore so they comment on a physical characteristic that I was born with that doesnt reflect at all on me as a person) and am trying to use my super powers to fight off bitchiness in all of its facets but it's a fucking hard battle and I'm losing. :(

Rinku: Such a fucking whiner. High school sucks. Get over it.

SAR: Trying my best. sigh Just wait 'till you get there, Rinku.

Rinku: Silly hoe, I'm a demonic cartoon character I don't go to school! But y'know what I do do?

SAR: What do you do, Rinku?

Rinku: I DO THE DISCLAIMER! SwisArmyRomance owns nothing but Binx, the plotline, her beloved skinny jeans and her artfully aggitated attitude and teenage angst.

SAR: Thanks. STORY TIME, BITCHES!

**Chapter 8: I'll Be Your Peter Parker...**

_While the city's asleep we rule the streets…_

* * *

"Hey buddy," A voice called out to a blue-haired teenager walking out of a Subway with two other boys behind him. "Remember me?" Binx Itsuru's eyes narrowed as realization dawned upon him.

"Risho," He said. "You look like shit, _buddy._" The black haired man laughed eerily.

"You'll tell your brother 'hi' for me, yeah?" He asked walking away. The boy nodded and watched as the bad memory of a man walked off into the crowd.

Said brother was walking through the park with a small boy with an oversized cap.

"So this one time," The child continued to rant, much to the young therapist's dismay, "I really wanted this yo-yo but Chu said 'No mate we can't afford it.'" Rinku giggled. "He says mate 'cause he's AUSTRALIAN! Isn't that sweet? So anyways I stole the yo-yo from the store-"

"Stealing is bad, Rinku." Touya chimed in didactically and, he supposed, a bit hypocritically. Rinku stomped his foot.

"_Interrupting_ little boy's stories is bad toooooo." Rinku whined. "Lemme finish!" Touya threw his hands up in surrender and laughing, told the boy to carry on. "So I stole it and I felt all bad and Chu was saying if I was gonna steal I should go steal us some food and not useless…" Rinku paused and peaked over both his shoulders to make sure no one was listening. "…shit." He then giggled at the forbidden word. "I shouldn't steal any useless shit. So I worked really hard for a week cleaning people's stores and stuff and selling things with Chu and I bought flowers!" He exclaimed.

"Flowers?" Touya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I brought 'em to the lady who owned the store with the yo-yo and I told her I was sorry and that I'd taken the yo-yo and that I would've brought that back too, 'cept I already broke it."

The doctor smiled affectionately.

"That was very nice of you Rinku." And suddenly an image came to his mind of his young self, pre-hair dye and still innocent, walking through a park with an older man who's eyes were the same as his. Both were smiling in the memory.

The mental image made him want to vomit.

"What are you good at, Mr. Conscience?" Rinku asked unexpectedly. Touya was a bit taken aback at the sudden question.

"I-uh-I don't know."

"Well that's dumb thing to be good at, not knowing." The boy said as he repeatedly kicked a rock every couple of steps.

"No, Rinku. What I meant was that I-" The blue haired man stopped, sighed, and looked upwards at the clouds in thought for a moment. "I'm a good swimmer." He responded, still looking toward the sky. It was getting later and above was a dark, menacing, storm cloud. Rinku smiled, unaware of the weather

"I'm a good yo-yo-er." He said proudly. "And I'm good at stealing to." He said but with one brief glance at Touya's disapproving face he added "Even though I don't 'cause it's bad."

And suddenly Touya felt a raindrop on his nose. And a second later another on his cheek and then on his head and suddenly it was a downpour. Touya picked Rinku up under his arms and ran under the closest tree. It kept them a little drier, but not much.

"Rinku," Touya shouted over the rain and thunder, "We're getting soaked! We can go to my apartment until the rain stops. Okay?" The boy frowned.

"But I always go to Jin's when it rains." He said. Touya's inner monologue sighed and then cursed.

_Of course you do._

"C'mon then." Touya said, grabbing the child's hand. "We're running."

Jin's apartment was about 8 blocks away and the pair really did sprint there, all the way there, sometimes stopping to catch their breath under shop overhangs and laughing at each other's tired faces.

_This is what childhood is. _Touya thought at one point when Rinku stopped so he could dance in the rain. _Bet it's nice _

Then there was more thunder, much, much loader than before, and its booming sound drowned out the imaginary music that the two were dancing around to. Touya almost wanted to cry, to scream, to sit there under the storm until the lightening did its work. The universe couldn't allow him a moment of bliss, not one.

They ran again, no laughing this time.

The steps up Jin's apartment were slick with rain when they got there.

"Rinku be care-"

Crash.

Boom.

Black.

* * *

"He really likes not being conscience."

Vague shapes and colorful shadows, he could barely open his eyes to see them. He could hear Rinku's boyish, chipper voice though. What happened?

"Consience? Like that lil cricky in that movie 'bout the wooden lad?"

That one's Jin.

"No," Touya groaned, sitting up. His head throbbed. Was that blood on his rain-soaked shirt? "Like 'un-conscience' or 'sub-conscience'. Right, Rinku?" Touya corrected

"Yeah!"

The blue haired man cringed. Rinku's voice was so loud and his poor head,

_Feels like there's a knife in it._

"Umm," Jin stumbled with his words, as per usual. "Ya should lie back down."

And then Touya felt it, the knife in his head twisted and he felt dizzy, his head fell back, more than actually lied back, down on the couch immediately.

"I'll get ice!" Rinku exclaimed, still too loud for the injured doctor's liking. He scurried out of the room and off into another that Touya could only assume was the kitchen.

Touya turned his attention to his nervous looking patient. The Irishman's eyes were even wider than normal, completely panicked expression on his usually only partially panicked face. He twitched a little and chewed his bottom lip in a way that made the blue-haired man sure it was going to bleed. Suddenly, Jin kneeled down on the floor next to the couch and leaned over the armrest that Touya's head lay on so that his face was parallel to Touya's.

_A little bit like Spiderman, _Touya thought smiling slightly at Jin's upside-down face. _He could be my Mary Jane with his hair._

As soon as he thought it Jin's lips were on him.

His forehead anyway.

The quickest touch of the redhead's lips and Touya's head felt instantly less painful, lighter even, as if some bad thoughts weighing it down had been kissed away. He tried to move his head so that his lips met with Jin's but a familiar and unwelcome noise sounded off at that moment.

Touya's cell phone.

It laid, blinking and ringing obnoxiously, on Jin's coffee table. Touya turned his head to scowl at it. Jin, so quickly Touya thought miserably to himself that he must've been thrilled at the interruption, stood upright and reached over to the small wooden table and grabbed the phone and handed it to Touya.

One new text message.

Touya stared at the tiny device, fearful for the new message, new threat, it might contain.

"Will ya be answering that?" Jin asked curiously. Touya swallowed hard and flipped the phone open:

_Wer u ?_

From Binx.

Touya immediately let out the nervous breath he'd been holding, almost letting out the laugh that bubbled at his lips. Paranoia wasn't very becoming. Binx was right, he needed to relax.

"Good news then? Ya looked like th' ever lovin' sky was fallin' just 'fore ya opened it, ya did. Glad it's something good. Really I am cuz if it were bad ya might've had to go take care of it and you woulda-" The redhead gulped back the end of his sentence.

"Please continue, Jin." Touya practically begged. How much longer could he go on like this? Having to pry even the smallest piece of information from the person he…loved?

It took his mind only a second to take in all of Jin, the messy red hair and the way it moved when he shook his head, the wide frightened eyes, the way his cute, pink bottom lip turned white where his teeth sunk into it, the contrast of his pale skin against the purple hoodie he wore, and his mind gave him the affirmative: Yes, love, strange, illogical, confusing, frustrating love.

"Please, Jin," He whispered pleadingly, still reveling in his epiphany. "I want to listen."

Apparently, Touya realized as a perfectly pink pair of lips crashed down on his, eyes closed, breathing barely an issue anymore, that was exactly the right thing to say.

"Ya woulda… had… ta leave." Jin gasped out between breathes when their mouths parted, his face still only inches from his doctor's. Touya looked at him curiously.

"If som'in bad had happened ya would had ta leave." He explained once he regained his breath. He looked nervous, like he was afraid which word would finally make Touya walk out of the apartment. "Don want'cha ta leave."

Touya smiled, eyes glowing angelically.

"Everything is good, Jin." He said sweetly, reaching up to cup Jin's face in his hands. He rubbed his thumb soothingly against the redhead's cheek. "Everything is alright."

* * *

SAR: Sigh Oh the badly written yaoi, I'll try harder next time. Promise.

Rinku: You'd better, the angry mob is getting bigger and I'm not sure how much longer this pathetic little wooden door is gonna hold 'em off!

SAR: It's okay Rinku, Super Gabe will save us!

Rinku: Whose that?

SAR: Gabe Saporta's secret, super-hero identity.

Which brings us to my reviewer contests! Whoever wins these will win fabulous prizes.

Contest # 1: The first cool kid reviewer to know who Gabe Saporta is and where he's from get's the next chapter dedicated to them and is crowned an official badass by yours truly.

Contest # 2: My friends and I are thinking of being our own super heros for halloween but I don't really know who my super-hero persona should be. Whoever writes in a review (or message or watev) the best orignial super hero name and discription for me get's to make me write a one-shot about any yyh character or pairing or watever they want that will also be dedicated to them. If I really end up being that for halloween I'll post a picture of me in my costume online somewhere for you kids to laugh at.

Rinku: The fate of her halloween rests on your shoulders, reviewers, so R&R or Super Gabe will kick your ass!!

SAR: Much love, folks. Ttyl


End file.
